Everything I've Ever Known Is Wrong
by HARRYPOTTER4LIFE
Summary: Everything is changing for Hermione and everything confirms that when she learns about her true self.
1. Secrets Revealed

Everything I've Ever Known Is Wrong.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Everything is changing for Hermione, Draco is being NICE, she's having strange dreams and it seems she is being followed. Then something happens and she realizes she's been living a lie. Her life has changed forever.  
  
Chapter 1- Hermione's Secret  
  
" Pardon me Miss Granger?" Snape exclaimed.  
  
"W-what? OH. Uh-I-Um-Sor." Hermione stuttered before Snape cut her off.  
  
" 60 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR MISS GRANGER FOR SPEAKING OUT OF TURN, FALLING  
ASLEEP IN CLASS AND BEING AN INSUFFERABLE KNOW-IT-ALL!" Professor Snape  
yelled.  
  
Hermione turned a dark shade of crimson. Nearly every Slytherin was laughing except a certain platinum blonde, who sat there jovially with his  
hand raised.  
  
"Yes Mister Malfoy?" Snape asked, straightening his robes.  
  
"Professor, don't you think that was a little harsh? It is not her fault  
your classes are so entirely boring." Draco drawled.  
  
"Mr.Malfoy! I would have expected better from you. 25 points from Slytherin  
for insulting a teacher." Snape snapped.  
  
" If that's what you say professor!" Draco said.  
  
"And a week detentions for being smart!" Snape retorted. "Class dismissed.  
Homework is a three rolls of parchment on truth potions to be due on  
Monday!" Snape yelled over the students.  
  
"Slimy git!" Ron stated. "There'll never be enough time for three rolls, it  
already Friday! I'd love to see him get caught taking away points unnecessarily by McGonagall; she'd have a fit! It's not like it's going to help Slytherin win the house cup or anything, they never ever win. But 60 bloody points! He's out of his bloody mind!" Ron rambled, nobody listening  
to him.  
  
"Mione, everything is going to be ok. We'll gain those points back as soon as Quidditch starts, I mark my words. Snape is just and old bloody git."  
Harry reassured her.  
  
" Yea I know Harry, but I can't believe I fell asleep! I could've missed  
stuff on the N.E.W.T's! Oh man, just what I need is to fail the bloody  
exam! I'm going to the library to catch up." Hermione yelled as she ran  
from the Great Hall.  
  
Hermione was walking down an empty corridor when someone snatched her up  
and pulled her into an empty classroom. Hermione was too frightened to  
scream. Hermione looked around the old dusty classroom and in one dark corner was a tall-cloaked figure. She looked closer and he slithered out of  
the shadows. The man resembled a serpent. Hermione immediately knew who this man was. She gasped, it was Lord Voldemort. The Dark Lord himself was  
standing right in front of her.  
  
" HELLPP" Hermione screamed, hoping that someone could hear her, and come to rescue her. "HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!" Hermione screamed again, and yet no  
response.  
  
" No one will hear you child, I've put a silencing charm on this room, and no I'm not going to harm you in any way." Voldemort said in a sharp, raspy  
voice.  
  
" Then let me out you, you MURDERING PIG." Hermione spat.  
  
" Child, there is no need for insults of any kind." Voldemort said calmly.  
"Listen to me, it may be hard, but you must know."  
  
"Know what?" Hermione growled, grasping the hold on her wand in her robe  
more tightly.  
  
"I am your father." Voldemort stated.  
  
" NO YOURE NOT! MY PARENTS ARE DENTIST AND ARE MUGGLES, IM A MUDBLOOD."  
Hermione yelled completely enraged by the subject.  
  
" No, you're not a mudblood, you are a pureblood and the purest of the purebloods at that. When I fell out of power your mother Genevieve landed you with those muggles for your own protection, and when I arose again, I started my search for and know I've found you. Some of my death eaters need to apologize to you for harming you in any way but before they come I think  
it is time for you to see you true self, Jaden Danae Riddle." Voldemort  
finished.  
  
With a flick of Voldemort wand Hermione hair turned black, straight and sleek reaching her mid back. Her teeth were no longer those of a beavers but straight and unbelievably white. Her skin tanned and her eyes turned  
amber. Her straight chubby figure thinned and filled out in to die for  
luscious curves. Her regular Hogwarts robes turned into white, diamond incrusted robes that made her look like a fallen angel. And matching shoes graced her feet as her toes magically were painted silver. She looked at herself in the dusty mirror in the side of the room. Her jaw dropped, she  
was now easily the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts. She pulled herself  
together and sat in a chair. "Believe your f-father.'' Hermione said  
quietly.  
  
"Very well then Jaden." Tom stated.  
  
" Come in" Tom bellowed.  
  
In walked Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Avery and Macnair. Draco just sat  
down on a desk while the others knelt before Hermione.  
  
" You will apologize to her for ever hurting her." Tom said.  
  
"Yes my lord" They chanted.  
  
Lucius Malfoy knelt before her. " My lady, I sorry for ever doing anything  
that might've harmed you well being in any way."  
  
Hermione wasn't listening she was engulfed in a mixture of disbelief and  
lies. 


	2. Taking A New Path

Everything I've Ever Known Is Wrong  
  
Chapter 2- Taking A New Path  
  
A/N- Hey, thanks for the reviews. I'm not telling you if she turns all-bad but you'll find out in this chapter. I would love it if you emailed me and give me some suggestions because I get writers block very easily, my email is linkinparker1127@yahoo.com. I hope you enjoy.  
  
Once the death eaters finished apologizing her 'so-called' father spoke up, " You will have one week off of school to get used to your new surroundings. Draco will be accompanying you on this .'vacation'. Here's your portkey dear." Tom held out a small piece of parchment but stopped her from taking it.  
  
" I will make an effort to visit you. Mind you, I happen to be very busy and need to stay with Lucius for some time. I hope your new home has everything that you may need." Tom finished.  
  
Draco got up and stood next to Hermione and they grabbed the small piece of parchment together, Hermione felt a small tug at her navel and she new she was being portkeyed. She collapsed to her knees with Draco still standing upright beside her. ' Curse his grace' she thought to herself. When he looked past the boy she saw a magnificent manor, as big as Hogwarts, if not bigger. It was at least six stories high, situated atop a hill in a highly forested area. Hermione presumed that they were somewhere in France because the house had many French attributes such as the riveted windows and iron guarded balconies over looking a serene horse pasture by a small lake. Draco was already walking up the drive way towards the gates, ' Great! Just bloody great. He probably thinks I am an idiot just staring at the house like that. Gods.' Hermione inwardly sighed.  
  
"Wait the bloody hell up!" Hermione called after him. She finally caught up with him just before the gates.  
  
"It's about time you caught up." Draco sneered.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy, I might just have you sent back to school by my father if your not good company, and things aren't turning out very bloody well so far." Hermione retorted.  
  
" Password." The gargoyle from the lock on the gate asked.  
  
" Ummm.."Hermione managed. 'Damn, damn, damn, damn' She thought.  
  
"Le mal est où le coeur est. " Draco said. Suddenly the iron gates opened to let them in.  
  
"How did you know the password?" Hermione asked.  
  
" I stay here during the summer usually because my house is used for meetings and revels. Its your house though." Draco answered.  
  
" Don't you ever get lonely here by yourself?" She pondered.  
  
" Yes, but now you're here so I don't have to worry about being lonely, I have an ex mudblood by my side." Draco said.  
  
" Yea, and I have an ex ferret. I feel so safe." Hermione added sarcastically.  
  
" That's punishable! You better run!" Draco yelled as he started chasing after Hermione. He caught her in a fit of giggles by the door which required yet another password.  
  
" I'll get you later." Draco said.  
  
"Password." The gargoyle knocker asked.  
  
"Prune de sucre." Draco told him. The doors creaked open and in they walked. The entrance was beautiful. They walked upon black marble and looked up at diamond chandeliers. In the middle of the room was two spiral staircases made of marble and encrusted with ruby accents.  
  
" Wow, this is great!" Hermione squealed.  
  
" Yea, it is. Now lets go find your room." Draco said as he dragged her to the top of the stairs to find the butler.  
  
" What may I do for you Ms. Riddle and Mr. Malfoy?" The butler asked. He had a slight French accent and it was not easy to understand him.  
  
" I was trying to find Hermione's rooms." Draco said.  
  
" Right this way." He said as he led them down the hall and to the elevators. They stepped into the first one available and the butler pressed the six button and they were on their way. They stepped into a hall that had doors all along the sides but two magnificent black maple doors on either end. " Ms. Riddles accommodations are on the very right end and yours on the left Mr. Malfoy." The butler said.  
  
" Thanks Benjamin." Draco called as the elevator doors shut.  
  
" Well, lets go see my rooms." Hermione suggested.  
  
" Yes, I would love to see, I haven't stayed on this floor before." Draco inquired. 


	3. A New Alley

Everything I've Ever Known Is Wrong  
  
Chapter 2- A New Alley  
  
A/N- Thanks so much for all of the reviews. I know Hermione really wouldn't of taken that well to the news as I put but I wanted to start writing more chapters soon, ok.you didn't really get to see if she turned all evil in the last chapter but I guarantee you will in this one.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing more than the plot.Damnit! And even if I did, I wouldn't be sitting my lazy ass in front of the computer all day writing!  
  
Hermione proceeded to her room and Draco to his own. Hermione reached her room and a small golden plaque on the door was engraved in the letters, 'Jaden Danae Riddle'. When Hermione opened the door to her room she thought her eyes had deceived her. The walls were deep champagne and the crown molding was a dusted gold. She had a terrace over-looking the lake and horse pasture. She could faintly make out the shapes of horses galloping in the distance and the rippling surface of the lake that was covered with lily pad blossoms. Her bed was round and covered in a champagne duvet cover and was accompanied by gold silk sheets. The ceiling was enchanted to look like a misty sky on a dreary summers day. Hermione rested her eyes upon a pair of archways beside the door she came in. She entered the first with had words on top in French it read,' Kast '. She couldn't figure out the meaning but she new it must be the name of the room. 'Ah, must be the closet.' Hermione thought to herself. Hermione entered a room with clothes hanging in rows on the wall. She only hoped the clothes were commodious for her liking. She leafed through the first rows and found beautiful gowns of every fabric and color, elegant dress robes seemingly just as gorgeous as last and soon she came to the muggle section. She wasn't as quite disappointed as she thought she would be. She had the exact same muggle wardrobe as before in her old home, plaid skirts and tube tops. She left her closet and headed to the room titled as, 'Badkamer'. The tub was situated in the center of the room. It was the size of a small pool and had various faucets around the edges. Everything was either black marble or glass and the reflections of the glass on the marble were entrancing. And with a last glance at the beautifully embellished bathroom, she set her thoughts on another industrious task; finding Draco. She wended her way down the ever-long wing in which they were settled on to find herself standing in front of Draco's door. She knocked softly like she was afraid to wake the house and waited contently for him to answer beside the picture entrenched on the wall, that seemed to be eyeing her suspiciously. "Well, what are you looking at? Wouldn't want to be burned now would we; after all you are among my possessions. I thought would have learned under Draco's temporary care some manners, mind you." Hermione spat.  
  
She didn't know where the sudden outburst of authority came from, but she knew it worked because after a few ensorcelled apologies it fled from its portrait to the one on the far end of the hall. Draco frivolously opened the door and peered out, "Why, ex- mudlblood, how can I be of service?" Draco phonated.  
  
"I've finished checking out my quarters and I wanted to know what there was to do around here."  
  
Draco waved a hand, signaling her invitation inside. She stepped across the thresh hold into a room that looked subsequently like hers accept the color palate was different. Draco's quarters consisted of greens and different shades of gold's. The layout differentiated from hers, but all the same, his quarters were just as luxurious. " Well, we can go shopping in the French wizard's area. I've heard they have a very diverse collection. Or, we could go ride horses, swim, fish, hike or whatever else you can think of. There's always a load to do here.  
  
"How about we go shopping? But I don't think I have any cash on me." Hermione contemplated.  
  
"There is a wizard bank here called Sertands. You father keeps an account for your spending pleasures. I doubt you'll find this discerning" Draco informed her.  
  
"Ok, now lets go!" Hermione spoke excitedly.  
  
She nearly pulled him to the elevator and when she got there she asked the attendant to get her to the nearest fireplace. "No, need. Here we travel by Holes." He told her.  
  
"Holes?" Hermione asked sound incredulous.  
  
"Yes, Hermione.Holes. You jump in them, then they send you back out where you desire." Draco said. "Great, to the nearest Hole attendant Terrance." Hermione said.  
  
They descended six floors, and the elevator let them off and Benjamin, the butler guided them. The walked down a corridor and at the end lay a door. He led them out; they seemed to be in an indoor garden to Hermione. There was a small stone path surrounded by many assortments of plants and flowers. The path widened into a circle in the middle of the room. In the center of the stone circle was a black hole.  
  
"Just jump in an think of the name of the place you want to go." Benjamin inquired.  
  
He gave her a small bow of the head and left.  
  
"What's the name Draco?" Hermione asked.  
  
"GreenFairs Allée." He pronunciated.  
  
"See you there." Mione said and she jumped in the Hole.  
  
It felt as if she were being sucked down a tube, and in a sense she was. In seconds she popped out into a square that looked similar to Diagon Alley but this had been smothered by greenery. Trees loomed hundreds of feet above her right in the center of the street and grass emanated from the cracks in the cobblestone street. She saw on either side of her long rows, and rows of stores and markets. Draco popped out behind her and said, "Ready to go?"  
  
TBC  
  
A/N- Hope you liked, keep checking back for the next chapter soon. I am not pausing at all in the process and I have a broad horizon of ideas! Bon Voyage. 


	4. Read Me

Read Me  
  
A/n- Sorry for the bother but Fan fiction is continually changing the spacing in my chapters. I know, they don't seem long but they are. Chapter 3 is over 1,000 words. And if the chapter is unreadable, please write a letter to Fan Fiction and tell them to get there shit together. I've tried editing them over, and over again. Thanks for reading; really, it's appreciated. I hope you enjoyed chapter 3 everyone, and if you didn't I'm sorry, but if wanted the story to take another road you should email me and I will reply and see how I can tie in your suggestions.  
  
Sincerely,  
~The Author~  
Alexandra 


End file.
